


Tangled But Make it Snowbaz

by lily_ddark



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Disney, M/M, Magic, davy knows best-, fuck the mage, he’s an ass, tangled but make it snowbaz, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_ddark/pseuds/lily_ddark
Summary: Does what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Lucy Salisbury & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, The Mage & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been on and off about writing this but in the end disney takes over everything, including your fics and your brain.

**Davy**

I _had_ to do it. What other choice did I have? I needed the babe’s power, and  it’s not like he’d ever know I wasn’t his father.

If Lucy hadn’t taken the flower, I wouldn’t have stolen her child! And if she didn’t banaish me from her kingdom for a couple of murders I wouldn’t need the flower! It’s all her own fault, really.

The boy isn’t so bad anyways, he grew up and became well in touch with his powers. He can make whatever he wants come into reality, straight from his mind into his hands. The only downside is that once he stops thinking about it, it vanishes.

It’s not ideal, and it poses problems at times, but at least he can conquer up face paint for me to use so I can still go out into the village. (Thank god whatever effects the objects have stay, if not, he’d be useless).

Back to my point: I’m right, aren’t I? I had to do it! Lucy left me with no choice! Besides, it’s not like he’s unhappy here, he’s perfectly fine.

**Simon**

It’s taking a lot in me not to jump from the tower, and no not in a suicidal way, I just want to get _out_. But father says no, everytime I ask for one day outside.

_When will my life begin_? Really, I just want to experience what it’s like out in the world. I want to _live_ my life. Not just exist in this tower for the rest of eternity.

Father calls out from the below, taking me away from my thoughts. I peek my head out the window and conjure up a ladder for him. Once he gets all the way up I let go of the mental image and it disappears.

“How was the town father?,” I ask, sitting down at the dinner table, “Did you get my paints?”

“Ah yes, yes I did,” he hands me his satchel before going to the wardrobe closet, “I still think it’s unmanly for a boy to _paint_ , but so be it huh?”

I nod, ignoring his comment, “Yeah, uh, thank you,” I stack them next to my other colors, “How was it?”

“Fine, fine,” he mutters, pulling out his basket, “Conjure up some more face paint my boy.”

I do as he says and he applies it carefully as I talk, “So, tomorrow, um, is my birthday, and I was wondering if I could go see the lights!”

Father drops the makeup and I let go of the image before it drops to the floor, “What the _hell_ did you just say?”

“Uh,” I gulp, “Please can I go outside?”

He sighs and walks over to me and holds my shoulders, “You want to go outside? Why, Simon...!  You know why we stay up in this tower!”

“I know but-“

“That's right, to keep you safe and sound, my boy,” he squeezes my shoulders and glides across the room to the window. He hangs his basket on the hook and shakes his head, “Guess I always knew this day was coming.”

He waves for me to come over to him and I do, “Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest.  Soon, but not yet,” he sighs, squeezing my hands.

“But-“

“Shh! Trust me, boy,”he starts spinning me around, “Father knows best, Father knows best,” he stops and holds my shoulders, staring me in the eyes, “Listen to your Father! It's a scary world out there, and Father knows best.”

He runs to my painting section and grabs the black paint, “One way or another, something will go wrong, I swear!,” he draws a monster on the wall, “Ruffians,” another drawing “Thugs,” a second one, “Poison ivy,” one more, “Quicksand,” he another one, “Cannibals and snakes,” and now he writes on the wall, “The plague!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“But-“

“Also large bugs,” he collapses onto the couch and frowns, “Women with pointy teeth, and-  Stop, no more, you'll just upset me,” he throws the paintbrush in the air, “Father's right here. Father will protect you, Son, here's what I suggest. Skip the drama, Stay with papa,” he moves next to me and brings me to the mirror.

“Papa knows best, Father knows best. Take it from your papsy,” he stands behind me and holds my head, “On your own, you won't survive. Sloppy, underdressed. Immature, clumsy. Please, they'll eat you up alive. Gullible, naÎve. Positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague. Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda chubby. I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you Father understands. Father's here to help you. All I have is one request, Simon?”

“Yes?”

“Don't ever ask to leave this tower again.”

“Yes, father.”

He nods, throwing over his hood and going to the window while grabbing his basket, “I love you very much Son.”

“I love you more,” I smile sadly.

“I love you most. Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Father knows best.”

And with that I conjure up the ladder for him, and he leaves the tower. Something _I’ll_ never get to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee i love writing this

**Baz**

“Run faster Dev!”

“This is as fast as I can go Niall!”

“Shut up both of you!”

“Stop being uptight Tryannus!”

“This is serious you morons!”

“Always so uptight man.”

“Shut up and run faster!”

I jump over a wall and they follow, coming up close behind me but still slower. Once we get over it we fall into the woods.

“Shit,” I groan, rolling onto my back.

Dev and Niall have fallen on eachother and they’re getting up and giggling, “That was fucking hilarious!”

I get up, “No it wasn’t,” I walk towards the inside of the woods and notice a poster.

I snatch if off the tree and growl, “ _Fuck_.”

It has my face plastered on it with the words ‘Wanted dead or alive’.

Niall and Dev come behind me and look at the it, “Ha! You look horrible!”

My nose on the poster looks humongous and my hair looks extremely ratty, “Shut it Dev.”

“Stop being an-“

We all go still when we hear a twig snap. I motion for them to follow me and we all tip toe away from the noise.

I see an opening and point to it, “Over there,” I whisper.

Right before we get there Niall yelps while pointing at the ground. It’s a snake.

The sound of footsteps starts getting close to us and we sprit to the opening.

“I hear you guys! In the name of the palace and the law, stop!”

“Fucking hell Niall!,” I whisper shout as we keep running.

“I’m sorry!”

“Shit,” Dev groans.

We’re facing another wall, and this time it’s too tall to jump over.

“Okay,” I turn to them, “Boost me up and I’ll give u a hand to get over.”

“Why should we trust you?!,” Niall says, crossing his arms.

“We’re about to get caught and you’re worried about that?”

“Right,” he nods, then he and Dev boost me up.

I hop onto the steps below me and look down over the wall, “Thanks,” I hold up the satchel, “I’ll be going now.”

“Fuck you Tyrannus!”

I run down and hear their yelling continue. It stops and a more authoritative voice takes over.

Okay, admittedly this isn’t usually how I act, and I wouldn’t be in this position if the circumstances were different. However, getting stoned with assholes everyday can change you and make you do dumb things. Thus me stealing the missing prince’s crown and then running away from ex-convicts _and_ a royal guard.

“Fuck,” I groan as I reach a dead end. I throw a punch at the vines draped over it and my hand goes through.

“I can hear you!”

I realize that the guard who yelled at us is near and I run through the vines without a second thought.

Shit this is a fucking _cave_. I probably should’ve realized that when I entered and it was dark.

“Tyrannus Grimm! Come out! I have a warrant for your arrest!”

The guard runs past the vine curtain and her and her high pitched voice leave.

“Thank god,” I sigh, cautiously walking foward, “Holy shit this is a long cave.”

The cave is starting to get narrow but I still see a light at the end of it.

I swiftly roll out of the opening and when I get out there’s a small clearing with a tall tower smack dab in the middle of it.

“Tyrannus Grimm!”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” I whisper, running to the tower without thinking. _How the hell_ do people just go by their gut all the time? It’s horrible.

The guard’s yelling gets far away as I run up the side of the tower and climb using the bricks that are sticking out.

“Motherfucker,” I hiss as I hoist myself through the window. I look around and get up, “This is creepy as hell,” I say to myself in the dark.

I hear shuffling and I spin around, clutching my satchel, “Show yourself asshat!”

I see someone getting close, then everything goes black


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> davy gone rouge. he ain’t no mother gothel.

**Simon**

A frying pan? A frying pan of all things? I’m _so_ stupid!

“It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine,” I mutter to myself, “I just, uh,” I glance at the unconscious gorgeous _stranger_ that’s on my floor, “I hit a man.”

I stare at the frying pan in my hand, “Holy shit what am I doing?”

I look at the man that’s lying on the ground and I drop the pan on the floor, “Okay, so, I just have to pull this stunning tall man onto a chair. Easy.”

I grab him by the shoulders and drag him across the room, “Fuck he’s _really_ long.”

He falls out of my arms and his head hits the ground hard, “Crap.”

After multiple tries I successfully get him up on the chair and tied up with some scarfs I found.

“Alright,” I plop down infront of him and hold onto the pan, “Now we wait.”

** Baz **

I wake up with a golden man sitting infront of me with a _frying_ pan in his hands.

“Am I in hell?”

“Uh,” he tilts his head, “No?”

“Ah,” I nod my head, “Purgatory.”

“Jesus I wish,” he sighs, getting up and holding his pan to my neck, “Who are you and why are you in this tower?”

“Name’s Tyrannus Grimm,” I sneer, “And I needed a place to stay.”

“It can’t be that simple,” he growls, “You’re here for something aren’t you?”

“Like what? I have what I-“ I stop, looking around my tied up arms and legs (Scarfs are surprisingly strong). I whip my head up at him and narrow my eyes, “Where the hell is my satchel?”

“Hid it,” he grins, “Somewhere you’ll never find it.”

I scan the room and then tilt my head towards a vase in the corner, “It’s in that awfully placed pot, isn’t it?”

“Um,” he stares at me and the last thing I see is his pan swinging at me before everything goes dark again.

**Simon**

“Again! I did it again! Fucking hell,” I groan dropping the pan, which hits my toe in the process, “Shit!”

I take a deep breath, “It’s fine, it’s fine,” I run to the pot and pull out the satchel, “Okay, why is this so important to Mr. ‘Tyrannus’, anyways?”

“Holy shit,” I gasp, examining the crown I pulled out, “Mother _fucker_.”

**Davy**

_“Sir Davy Gothel, you’re on trial for the murders of the Queen of Scales; Natasha Pitch, three civilians, and the attempted murder of the Queen of Watford; Lucy Salisbury. Mr. Brown, what does your client plead?”_

_ “He pleads guilty, your honor.” _

I never wanted to plead guilty. That prick told me it was an easier way out! I’d rather have gotten hanged for the murders then banished! Lucy banishing me just made matters worse; it made me _angrier_.

It doesn’t matter anyways. I’m doing great now.

Why? Because Lucy doesn’t know that I still run around her kingdom and walk past her castle. She doesn’t know I can still walk through the gates, go to the bakery, go shopping, make small talk with clueless villagers.

She doesn’t know I have her child, and that I’ll always find a way to get the upper hand. Always.

**Baz**

“Okay what the _fuck_ was that?,” I groan as I wake up.

The handsome yet _very_ violent man is standing infront of me with his legs apart and his arms stretched out with that damned pan in his hands.

“Shut up. Tell me why you have a crown and why you’re really here,” he spits, moving his jaw foward.

I roll my eyes, “Okay pretty boy, here’s your explanation: you don’t get one.”

“I _will_ hit you in the head again.”

“Fine,” I say, curling my lip, “I stole the crown. I’m here because I was running away and I needed a place to hide. End of story handsome hermit.”

“I am not a hermit!,” he clenches his jaw, “Why did you want the crown anyways?”

“Money of course,” I tilt my head up, “Can I have it back now?”

“ _No_ , because we’re gonna make a deal,” he moves across the room and stands by a wall covered in paint. Actually, they’re _all_ covered in paint. It’s all pretty good, but I’d never say that him.

The mystery man waves his arm around the picture next to him, which is a dark purple sky with pops of yellow in it. It’s the lanterns for the missing prince. The exact same prince who’s crown I stole. How ironic.

“What’s the deal, dishy?”

“I want you to take me to see the lights,” he points at the lanterns, “In exchange I’ll give u your dumb satchel.”

“And why should I trust you? Why should you trust _me_?”

“We don’t need to trust each other,” he shrugs, “We just need to _want_ something from each other.”

“Fine hot stuff,” I open my palms, “Give me the crown and I’ll take you.”

“Uh, no,” he spins the handle of the pan around in his hand, “I’ll give it to you once you show me the lanterns. Plus, I’m not the dangerous criminal here.”

“ _I’m_ the dangerous one? You knocked me unconscious twice!”

He points the pan at me, “I’ll make it three times if you cooperate.”

“Jesus, you’re an ass,” I sigh, “What’s your name anyways, dreamboat?”

“Simon Snow.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Sounds like a made up name.”

“Are you in or not?”

“I guess I’m in.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck the mage! we hate sexist and racist dicks in this household!

**Simon**

After using the spare rope ladder that was in the wardrobe, the strange flirty man and I start walking into the forest.

“So _Snow_ ,” Tyrannus stuffs his hands in his pockets, “What’s your deal with the lanterns?”

“I watch them every year on my birthday,” I shrug, “Plus I never go outside.”

“Never?,” he raises an eyebrow.

“Never ever,” I scrunch up my nose, “My father is really protective. Plus, people are not to be trusted.”

“You and your father both sound like paranoid gits.”

“At least we’re not criminals!”

“Sure, sure,” he nods, “Are you really sure about this?,” his head tilts, “Do you want to travel with a _criminal_?”

“Um,” I stop walking, “I uh, I didn’t think of it like that um,” I take a deep breath, “Nope. Nope. I’m doing this.”

“Alright,” he claps his hands, “Then you’re fine right?”

“Uh yeah,” I nod my head rapidly, “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“Great!,” he smiles, “Why don’t we go get lunch? I know the perfect place!”

“Okay!”

**Davy**

Malcolm is next. He talked too much. Lucy knows more than she should. She can be after him. I’m still smarter than all of them. I always have been.

And stronger. I’m stronger. Lucy can take away my knight title but she can’t take away my training. I’m _unstoppable_ and she’s _oblivious_.

I’m near the woods, looking for berries, when a royal gaurd with poofy hair and pointy glasses comes up to me.

“Hello,” she greets, “I’m Dame Penelope Bunce, and I’m looking for Tyrannus Grimm. I was wondering if you’ve seen him around this area.”

“ _You’re_ a knight?” Jesus have the standards dropped low! They’re knighting _women_. Not only that, _brown_ women.

“Yes. Yes I am,” she crosses her arms, “Back to my question; Have you seen suspicious activity around here or in the forest?”

“In the forest?,” I drop my berries, “How far in? And where?”

“Over the other wall and near the vine covered dead end-“

“Simon!,” I gasp, running into the woods, towards the tower.

My cape is getting caught on the bushes and all of my items are falling out of my basket.

When I get there the rope ladder is down and I climb it in a rush, “Simon! My boy! Are you in there?”

I reach the top. The tower is empty.

Someone stole my boy. I bet it was Lucy, “That witch!,” I scream, “She stole _my_ boy! He’s mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!”

She’s going to pay. So is Malcolm that snitch! He told everyone! He testified aganist _me_! I fought battles with him when our kingdoms formed a treaty! This is his fault! All of it! And Lucy’s! She took my title, my freedom, and _my_ boy...my boy...she should’ve let me kill her! It’s all her fault...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beep boop

**Baz**

“What the _fuck_ is this,” Simon shrieks as we enter ‘The Snuggly Goatling’.

“It’s a nice friendly bar!,” I smile, spinning around with my beer, “You aren’t _scared_ are you?”

“Nope!,” he hugs his dumb frying pan to his chest and stares at the man sharping his knife, “Not at all.”

“Then comeover here and share a beer with me, hot stuff!”

“Okay,” he says, inhaling sharply, “I’m going over there _right_ now,” he slowly scoots between two huge drunk guys, “ _Right_ now.”

I run over to him and grab his arm, “C’mon good-lookin’.”

“Hey!,” one of the big drunk man grabs my shoulder, “Your Tyrannus Grimm!”

“Shit,” I push Simon infront of me as a shield, “Wrong guy, aha.”

“They put a good amount a’ money on yer head Grimm!,” the man grabs the back of my neck and drags me to the bar.

“This isn’t very humane!,” I scream as he plops me onto the bar table.

“Tyrannus!”

“Shut up, Snow!”

“Edward look!,” another man yells, “It’s him! Go get the guards that were lookin’ for him!”

A man rushes out of the bar with everyone everyone starts pulling out their weapons and surrounding me. “This is surprisingly less horrible than how I imagined my death.”

“Stop talking!,” one of them holds a knife to my neck.

“Woah, woah,” I put my hands up, “They want me _alive_ for that money!”

The knife moves closer, “That’s a lie and you know it.”

The people around us are arguing about who is going to get to kill me when Simon Snow stands up on another table and yells, “Everybody shut up!” It’s suddenly silent and we’re all looking at him.

“Jesus fucking christ! All of you guys are just wasting your life on doing crime to get money but really you should be following your dreams! Do any of have dreams? Because I do! Mine is to go see the floating lanterns! Because having dreams is what normal people do!” He takes a deep breath and throws up his hands, “Well?”

The guy that had the throat aganist my neck moves away and slowly walks over to Simon. He stops when he’s infront of him and everyone is frozen watching to see what he does.

“I had a dream once,” he puts up his hand and shows off his hook hand, “I'm malicious, mean and scary; My sneer could curdle dairy. And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest,” he waves his other hand with the knife in it, “But despite my evil look and my temper, _and_ my hook.”

The man hops onto the bar table next to Simon (who’s beaming and glowing like a mad man), “I've always yearned to be a concert pianist! Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam? Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley-“ everyone cheers, “Thank you! ‘Cause way down deep inside...I've got a dream!”

The mean thugs that once had their weapons pointed at each other are dancing now, “He's got a dream! He's got a dream!,” they cheer.

“See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!Though I do like breaking femurs,” he smiles, showing off his golden teeth, “You can count me with the dreamers, like everybody else...I've got a dream!”

A man with a nose simialr to the one I had on my wanted poster, stands on the table next to the other man, “I've got scars and lumps and bruises,” he motions to his arms, “Plus something here that oozes,” he raises his head, “And let's not even mention my complexion!”

“But despite my extra toes and my goiter, and my nose,” he places his hands on his chest, “I really want to make a love connection! Can't you see me with a special little lady, rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter! ‘Cause way down deep inside...I've got a dream I've got a dream!”

“He's got a dream!”

“I've got a dream!”

“He's got a dream!”

“And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it, dreaming!Like everybody else...I’ve got a dream!”

“Tor would like to quit and be a florist”

“Gunther does interior design!”

“Ulf is into mime!”

“Attila's cupcakes are sublime!”

“Bruiser knits!”

“Killer sews!”

“Fang does little puppet shows!”

“And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns...!”

The man with the hook looks at me, “And what’s your dream Grimm?”

I shurg and cross my arms, “I don’t dream.”

All of their weapons are back out but this time they’re directed at me, “Never mind!”

**Simon**

“I have dreams, like you- no, really!,” Tyrannus says from his table, “Just much less...touchy-feely. They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny. On an island that I own tanned and rested and alone...Surrounded by enormous piles of money,” he smirks at me.

“I’ve got a dream!,” I smirk back at him.

“He’s got a dream!”

“I’ve got a dream!”

“He’s got a dream!”

“I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!”

“Yeahhh!,” they cheer for me.

“And with every passing hour i'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks...I've got a dream!”

“He's got a dream!,” they point at me, “He's got a dream!,” they wave over to Tyrannus, “They've got a dream! We've got a dream!” All of the ‘rough and tough’ thugs are dancing together, “So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme! We're one big team...! Call us brutal-“

“Sick-“

“Sadistic-“

“And grotesquely optimistic...”

“'Cause way down deep inside...we've got a dream!”

“I've got a dream!”

“I've got a dream!”

“I've got a dream! I've got a dream! “I've got a dream-“

“There’s a guards!,” an older man stops our dancing and is pointing out the window, “ _Royal_ guards!”

I make eye contact with Tyrannus and his eyes are wide, “We’ve got to _go_ ,” he mouths at me.

I nod and turn to the man next to me, “Is there any other way out of here?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it feels so weird calling baz tyrannus like who tf is tyrannus

**Davy**

Where did you go Simon Snow Salisbury? Where did that evil women take you? She has you I know that she has you, she has you.

She sends out those stupid lanterns every year and you  _love_ them. That’s her trap! She lured you in with them! You feel for it! You dumb boy!

I’m scouring the tower, I’m on my hands and knees, “Where are you hiding you _bitch_!”

Once I’m up on the steps I see something shining under one of the steps.

I rip the top off it off and inside of it is a crown...no it’s Simon’s crown...it’s another trap!

“That fucking bitch!”

**Simon**

“This little tunnel is actually pretty nice,” I smile.

Tyrannus is swatting at spider webs around him with the torch the hooked hand guy gave him, “Yeah. _So_ nice.”

“I liked those people in there. They were pretty nice.”

“I thought you didn’t like criminals.”

“I don’t like _you_.”

“Touché,” he smirks.

We walk in silence for awhile before I speak again, “So why is your dream to just live alone?”

“Because people are tiring and a waste of time,” he responds, “I don’t want to be around them if I don’t need to be.”

“You’re such a grump.”

“And you’re a prick.”

“At least I’m a _nice_ prick.”

“Like hell you’re nice.”

“I am! You’re just-“

“Shh,” he stops and puts a hand up.

“Don’t shush me!”

“No, _listen_ Snow.”

I do and I hear loud footsteps coming towards us, “Tyrannus?”

“Yeah?”

“We need to run.”

**Penelope**

There was something wrong with the man from the woods. Something _really_ wrong. He had twitchy eyes and red berry stained hands.

And when he ran away and dropped the items in his basket, a knife fell out along with bread and a written list that was pure gibberish.

Not to mention he seemed to be shocked that I was a knight. I worked hard for my spot and I deserve it.

I wave away the memory of the man as the other guards and I continue pacing through the tunnel _I_ found.

Once I meet up with the other guards they caught me up on a couple of murders that were committed in the town. I have a gut feeling it was Tyrannus.

That crook has been running around our town and stealing for years! He even got the missing prince’s crown!

But he’s left a trail now, and I’m _finally_ going to put handcuffs on his ass.

**Baz**

Simon and I have been running for awhile now, when we finally get to the end of the tunnel.

“Holy shit,” he gasps and stops walking as we enter a damn, “This is huge.”

“Yeah it is,” I say pushing him along, “And we better keep moving you dumbass.”

“Wait...,” Simon points to his right and I turn to looks.

“Fuck,” I grit my teeth as I look at Dev and Niall who are smiling at me from across the dam.

“Who’s that?”

“Um, they don’t like me.”

The royal guards are suddenly behind us and the women with purple hair that was chasing me has her sword out along with a big vengeful grin.

“Who’s _that_?”

“She doesn’t like me either.”

“Mother fucker,” he sighs, “Do we have to run _again_?”

“Nope,” I say as the guard gets closer to us, “We probably have to fight now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> simon do be doing parkcore tho

**Baz**

“Here,” Simon says, tossing me his pan, “I’m going to climb up that wall and open the latch to that door.”

“Wait _what_ ,” I flip around and scream but he’s already running away. When I turn back around the guard is running towards me.

“Fuck” I sigh, swinging the pan at her sword, and surprisingly, it works well.

She grits her teeth and swings again, “Stop fighting Tyrannus! I know you killed those villagers and I’m going to have you hanged for you crimes!”

“Hanged?,” I raise an eyebrow and block her jab to my stomach, “Isn’t that a _bit_ over the top for murders I didn’t even commit?”

Her sword swings over my head as I duck down, “Not at all! You’re a vicious criminal and you’re also lying!”

“What the hell would I even gain from killing people?,” I say, smacking her shins with the back of the pain as she groans.

She kicks my stomach and I kneel down. Her sword quickly finds its way to my neck and I’m staring straight into her eyes, “I don’t know _Tyrannus_. What would you gain? Oh, but it doesn’t matter now does it? You’re going to die.”

“Flood!,” one of the other guards screams in terror.

I hear Simon yelling too, “Tyrannus!”

The women quickly turns around to look at the commotion and I take the opportunity to _run_.

**Simon**

The second I opened the latch to an exit on the other side of the dam (which leads to a small cave), the two guys that Tyrannus was afraid of broke the posts of the wall of the dam.

“Run!,” I yell, curling my fists into balls, “Tyrannus!”

He’s running towards me and away from the flooding water _plus_ the scary guard.

“Snow! Get into the cave!,” he yells, gripping the pan as he sprints to me.

“Not without you! Hurry up dumbass!”

He finally gets to me and slips into the cave, “Jesus you act like a storybook hero, c’mon asshole.”

I run in after him and once I’m inside we both grab the bottom of the door to pull it down.

Once it’s down we both let out sighs of relief. Tyrannus smiles over at me as we both collapse aganist the wall, “That was intense but how do we even get out-“

“Shit!,” he yelps pointing down.

I look down and there’s water filling up the cave, “Mother fucker!”

**Baz**

The water is filling the cave up rabidly and Simon is latching onto my arm, “What are we going to do?,” he screams.

“Just um,” the water is up to my neck already, “Hold your breath?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” the water is reaching is chin, “Wait! My hands glow when I think!”

“What?!,” I screech before the water overtakes both of us, and I’m left staring at Simon with wide eyes.

He tightens his grip on me and squeezes his eyes shut.

Then golden light erupts from his hands and the cave isn’t dark anymore.

I can’t even process what the fuck is happening so I just grab his hand and use it like a lantern.

He allows me to use his hand and I see a gap in the rocks that are forming one of the walls. I drop his hand grab the rocks rapidly, cutting myself in the process.

Once I move a couple of the rocks the whole wall crumbles and we get sucked into a stream.

**Simon**

I gasp for air as I throw myself on the side of the steam we got caught in, “We’re alive!”

Tyrannus pops up next to me, “Your hands fucking _glow_?!”

I sit on the grass and I ring my hands together, “I um, I can actually do other things too. C’mon, let me see your cut.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penny>>>>>>

**Davy**

The walls are spinning and I can’t see anything clearly.

_“You murdered my wife you asshole! I’m not saving you!”_

_ “Get over it Malcolm, we all know you never really liked her!” _

I cradle the crown and pet it gently.

_“I’m sorry Davy, but I have no choice. You tried to kill me.”_

_ “I thought you loved me Lucy!” _

_“I did but...you’re a threat to this kingdom.”_

Slowly, I curl myself into a ball. I look at the dried blood in my nails and I let out a shaky breath.

_“You’re madman, Davy. Lucy should’ve hung you when she had the chance.”_

_ “Farewell to you too, Nico.” _

_ “Go stick it up your ass.” _

I let out a weep, “It’s all of their faults! All of them!”

**Simon**

“What do you mean you can stitch up my wound?,” Tyrannus asks, holding his hand close to his chest, “Do you even know how to do that?”

We’ve found logs to sit on and he started a fire for us so we wouldn’t freeze to death in the darkness.

I roll my eyes and glare at him, “Yes I do, I’ve cut myself a whole bunch of times when I climb up and down the tower.”

“About the tower-“

“Let me fix your hand first, then we can talk.”

“Fine,” he sighs, extending his hand, “How does this even work?”

I gently hold his hand, it’s contrast of how cold he is and how warm I am. “Just be quiet and let me get this image in my head.”

“What?”

“Shut up Tyrannus.”

“Okay.”

I get the image in my head and use the thread that has just appeared in my hand to stitch up the slash in his palm.

He hisses as I poke the thread through his skin so I think up a bottle of rum which he grabs with his other hand and quickly downs.

Once I’ve finshed stitching it up I let go of both images and evrything but the stitching disappears.

“Done,” I smile at him.

He looks at me terrified, “I need an explanation of what the hell just happened.”

My smile flatters and I take a deep breath, “Um. Okay.”

**Baz**

“My mother drank tea from a magical flower when she was pregnant with me, and I can imagine anything in my head, and it’ll appear in my hands. So when I was born, people that knew would try to steal me and even cut off my hands or fingers so they could steal my ‘magical abilities’. That’s why my father and I moved up into that tower, so no one could steal me or whatever,” Simon finshes quickly, stretching out his legs and scrunching up his face, “And about my mother...she died during childbirth.”

I move a bit closer to him and bring my hands up to the fire I started, “Well I won’t let anyone cut off your fingers Snow, no need to worry.”

He giggles and shakes his head, “Thanks,” he shifts his body to face me and leans closer to me, “What’s your deal?”

I raise an eyebrow, “I’m not sure I follow.”

He huffs, “What’s your ‘backstory’ Tyrannus?”

“Oh _that_ ,” I smirk and he scowls playfully.

“Well for starters,” I look down at my wound and drag my finger across it, “My name actually isn’t _Tyrannus Grimm_.”

“What?,” he cocks his head, “Are you lying about everything else too?,” he asks, moving away from me.

“No!,” I wave my hands, “I swear it’s just the name.”

“Then what’s your real name?”

“Basilton Pitch,” I say, the words feeling odd coming from my mouth. That name doesn’t even feel like it belongs to me anymore.

He lets out a small laugh, “I like that way better. Can I call you Basil? Or no wait! Baz!”

I roll my eyes, “That’s what my mother used to call me.”

“What’s up with your family anyways?”

I clear my throat and move my eyes away from him, “It’s complicated.”

“C’mon _Baz_ I told you all about my shit, now tell me yours.”

I sigh and look him in the eyes, “Okay. Fine. I’ll tell you my ‘shit’.”

** Penelope **

“I can’t believe you let him get away! For Christ’s sake Penelope!”

I hang my head while water drips from my curls, “I’m sorry mother.”

“Do not address me as mother! I am your _boss_ ,” she says sternly, folding her hands and sighing, “I put you on this case because I thought you would do the best job!”

“I know!,” I argue, “But it’s not like I could control the flood-“

“Do not make excuses Penelope!,” she slams her hand on her desk and scowls at me, “Your brother will be talking over the case now. You’re excused.”

“But-“

“Goodbye, Penelope.”

I take a deep breath and walk out of her office, slamming the door on the way out.

I know I should listen to her, she _is_ my superior. But I _can’t_ let there be a risk that Tyrannus gets away again. So I’m finding him on my own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> davy is losin’ his shit guys

**Simon**

“My mother was murdered by a knight from this kingdom. I don’t know his name, no one was allowed to speak about him. The kingdom he was from had an alliance with ours, and my mother was queen. Once she died my father got rid of the alliance, and that also got rid of the shared policies they both had. That got rid of progressive laws...such being allowed to be queer. I was banished because of that, so I ran to this kingdom. I thought it would be easier to live, but I didn’t have any money. So I started hanging out with Dev and Niall; the men that broke the dam. I guess you can see where that brought me.”

After he finshes talking Baz gently folds his hands together and bites his lip.

“So,” I smile, leaning towards him, “You’re actually a prince?”

His nervousness seems to fad away and he rolls his eyes, grinning, “Not anymore, Snow.”

“Well,” I place a hand on his shoulder, “I’m glad you told me.”

“It’s not like I had a choice, is it?”

“I didn’t _force_ it out of you!”

“Was that your backup plan?”

“No! I don’t _always_ resort to violence.”

“Keyword; Always.”

“You’re such an ass.”

“Well in that case, we match.”

**Davy**

“Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine.”

My voice bounces off the walls as the broken pieces of the crown cuts the skin across my hand.

Lucy would sing that song to her belly when she pregnant. I was there. I would guard her door, day and night. People where out for her after she put new ‘progressive’ laws in place. I protected her, but once she wanted to ‘retrain’ me and the rest of the knights with the younger ones, that was the final straw.

I just _need_ to finsh the job. It’s what I need to do. It’s what I need to do. It’s what I need to do...

**Simon**

Baz went go get more firewood, and I’m sitting by the fire, taking everything we talked about in.

I’m glad he told me his real name, he feels less like a random man I’m traveling and more like a friend...or maybe even more.

I flex my hands infront of the fire and I hear twigs crack somewhere from behind me. I quickly turn around, “Basilton?”

“Nope,” a man with red hair walks foward along with a man with a darker complex, “It’s Dev and Niall, bitch.”

“I’m sorry,” I say, slowly reaching for my frying pan which is lodged between the two logs, “Do I know you guys?”

“Uh,” the one with red hair crosses his arms, “Yeah? We literally tried to kill you, bro.”

I grip the handle, “Not a great introduction.”

“Right, right,” the other takes over, “Basically, we’re looking for Tyrannus, and we know you’re with him.”

“Leave. I won’t let you near him,” I growl, raising the pan.

“Fine,” the taller man hisses, “But once you guys get out of the woods, I can bet you he’ll just leave you once he gets the chance.”

“We can actually guarantee that he’ll bolt,” the redheaded man adds in, “We’ll just wait to kill him when he’s alone.”

He grabs the other man’s hand and the rush off to the woods. I’m left speechless by the cracking fire and the sound of my pan dropping to the ground.

More twigs crack and I turn to see Baz with firewood stacked in his arms, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Snow.”

“Nope,” I weakly smile, “Just you.”

**Baz**

I groggily rub my eyes and when I feel the sun hitting me. I sit up while stretching and I’m suddenly face to face with Dame Penelope Bunce.

“Good morning Tyrannus,” she smiles, waving at me but still staying in her stance, “Any last words?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is definitely my favorite chapter so far

**Simon**

“Snow!?”

I jerk awake and see a women with purple hair holding a sword to a calm Basilton’s neck.

“No!,” I yell, jumping up form the ground to them, “Don’t hurt him! Please!”

She frowns at me, “Why shouldn’t I? He’s a dangerous criminal!”

“Okay,” I say holding my hands up and walking in between them, “But can we strike a deal?”

“Jesus,” Baz grumbles, “What is it with you and deals?”

“Shut up,” I hiss, looking back at the women, “What do you say?”

**Penelope**

“No,” I scowl, “Now move before I kill you both.”

“You have no reason to kill me,” the bronze boy states, “That would actually be abuse of your power and extremely unethical of you.”

Tyrannus raises an eyebrow, “Holy shit are you smart?”

“Duh,” he responds, “Anyways, Dame, can you like, hear me the fuck out?”

“And there goes all the smartness,” Tyrannus grumbles.

“Shut up I’m saving your life asshole.”

**Baz**

“By getting yourself killed too?,” I sneer, “Move, Snow.”

“No!,” he yells at me, “Shut up and let me talk to the scary lady.”

“Name’s Penelope Bunce.”

“Hello,” he smiles, extending a hand, “Dame Penelope Bunce.”

She seems content with his manners and extends a hand as well, “Hello, and you are Snow?”

“Simon Snow,” he says while shaking her hand, “Nice to meet you.”

“And you,” she smiles, “What’s this deal you had in mind?”

“Well,” he claps his hands together, “I want to go see those lanterns that are sent into the sky every year. B- Tyrannus over here promised me he’d take me and he’s going to up hold on that promise. So if you could wait to commit his murder after we go see the lanterns that’d be great.”

Penelope frowns a bit and seems to think this over before shrugging and sheathing her sword, “Alright Simon, you’ve got a deal.”

“Yay!,” he cheers as he helps me up from the ground.

Bunce and I glare at eachother as he hugs me, “We’re off to see the lanterns!”

“Hooray,” I deadpan.

**Simon**

We’re all walking side by side through the woods while I’m munching on some berries that Baz picked for me.

“So, how’d you find us?,” I ask joyfully, my tone not matching the question at all.

“I followed the stream and after that it wasn’t too hard finding the smoke from your fire,” she responds.

“Jesus I didn’t think about the fire,” Baz grumbles.

“Well it _was_ that or dying from hypothermia,” I smile at him.

He smirks, “You have a point, Snow.”

“You guys _are_ aware that when we go into town they’ll be looking for Tyrannus right?”

“Uh,” I blink, “Yes?”

“He means no,” Baz says as he grabs some berries out of my hand, “But it’ll be fine. You can just direct them away from us right Bunce?”

“Um,” she shakes her finger, “No. What we agreed is on is me _not_ killing Tyrannus on the spot.”

“Pretty please Penelope!,” I beg, “Do you really want him to die at someone else’s hands?”

She frowns, wrinkling her nose, “Fine. Only because you make fair points.”

“Yay!,” I cheer while latching onto Baz’s, “We’re all staying alive! Hooray!”

Baz snorts and pushes a piece of hair off my forehead, “You’re a lunatic.”

I feel my face go red as he shoots a tiny smile my way.

“You’re a git.”

“Arse.”

“Prick.”

“Both of you shut up!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sparks fly, it’s like elecTRicitY i might ✨die✨

**Penelope**

Once we enter the town Simon grabs Tyrannus hand and they run across the bridge, Simon obviously the more eager of the two.

“Wait!,” I run after them but they’re too fast and I roll my eyes, sighing.

I end up walking to one of the guarding posts. It’s where they send most of the newer recruits. Most have to stay for a year or two, but I only stayed for six months.

I walk in and up the steps, dreading to make conversation to save a criminal’s life for some charming man.

**Baz**

Simon is staring in awe at the decorations that are around the village. All of the decorations are sun related, the symbol of this kingdom.

Everyone is celebrating today for the lanterns that will be sent into the air tonight. I can’t bare to think about the crown I stole and the missing prince right now. For some reason my subconscious has decided to act up.

“Baz!,” Simon yells from the fruit vender, “They have grapes!”

I smile at him from the merchandise stand, “That’s great.”

I hand the women my money before I walk over to Simon and show him the handkerchief I bought him. It’s has the sun pattern on it and the fabric is silky.

Simon touches it and beams at me, “I love it.”

**Simon**

Baz and I have visited the library, a restaurant, and even a park.

Now it’s almost time for the lanterns and everyone is dancing around the main part of town. Baz and I have joined them but we keep passing by eachother.

We’re all spinning around and I’m dancing with a pretty blonde girl while Baz is with a man with auburn hair. I just want to run over there and take his hands in mine instead.

It’s so odd feeling like this. Liking someone in the first 48 hours I left my tower isn’t exactly how I imagined my first day of freedom going. But I like it. I like wanting someone, even if it’s new.

Baz is getting closer to me as we switch partners again and his dark long hair flies around his dark complexion. I want him near me.

**Baz**

The beat is picking up and I want to dance with Snow. Want to be close to him like i was when we were looking over piles of books in the library. His shoulder kept bumping mine and I want that again.

I finally want something. This isn’t just something I _think_ I want, like stealing and getting stoned with asshats. This is something I _know_ I want and would try anything to get.

We’re all spinning and we finally end up in each other’s arms, face to face and breathing heavily, when the music stops.

**Simon**

Baz drops my arms and backs away as the crowd dissembles, “It’s getting late, we should probably get ready to set out the lanterns.”

“Right,” I say, scratching the back of my neck, “Do you know where we could?”

“Yes,” he smiles, “I’ve got the place picked out and everything.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll be answering q’s abt this fic on my instagram story today, @ mammillariainflames 💪😼

**Penelope**

Those two morons went out to the lanterns and left me with a bag of grapes as a thank you. I guess it is a nice gesture but I don’t even like grapes.

I’m back at the guarding post and I throw my grapes at Gareth, “Anything new?”

“Yep,” he says ripping open the bag, “We’ve got people reporting Tyrannus in the area. It’ll be a matter of time before we find him.”

I fee myself panic a bit, “Um, are sure? I saw traces him in the woods just an hour ago.”

“Really?,” he asks with a mouthful of grapes, “I’ll ask Mitali to send a group over there.”

“No!,” I wince at my outburst, “I already did!”

“Oh okay,” he shrugs, eating his grapes unbothered.

I dig my nails into my palm as I enter the next room, scolding myself for lying.

**Simon**

Baz hops into the small boat he rented out and pushes away from the bay.

He paddles while I hold onto the lanterns and he smiles at me.

“It’s so pretty here,” I whisper in awe.

We’re out in the middle of the water and the sun is setting down, the river reflecting it beautifully.

“The view is amazing,” he responds. I turn to him and he’s staring right at me.

**Baz**

The queen has already sent her lantern out and now it’s time for everyone to follow.

I use my lighter to set Simon’s lanterns and I hand it. He pushes it up to the air and smiles as it floats up.

“Woah,” he breaths.

I shift closer to him and he leans into me, “Thank you for bringing me, Baz.”

“Don’t thank me, it sounds weird.”

Simon turns to me and I can feel his breath on my cheek, “Thank you anyways.”

I face him and the lanterns around us are making him glow even more. The effect is breathtaking.

“Simon-“

**Simon**

Maybe it’s stupid, maybe I’m acting up because this dream coming true, maybe it’s the fresh air messing up my brain, maybe it’s just me finally following my feelings.

But I kiss him. I’m kissing Baz, gripping his chin as he pulls my waist closer to him.

It’s...It’s like being set aflame and being pulled into cool water at the same time, it’s almost...bittersweet.

**Baz**

I don’t know what we’re doing, but I love it.

I love that I’m suddenly allowed to push him aganist the back of the boat while the lanterns he’s been dreaming about float around us.

Forget about living on an island where no one can find me, I want to stay in this boat with Simon forever.

**Simon**

Once Baz and I finally sit up right he paddles the boat back to shore while I think about how perfect this night has been.

We’re about to get out of the boat when something catche’s his eye, and he looks panicked.

“Are you okay?,” I ask, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nods, still looking far off, “Yeah, just uh,” he hops out of the boat and ties it to the bay, “Stay here. I’ll be right back okay?”

“Okay,” I say quietly as he walks off and my stomach falls to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dev and niall be angry n nice then angry then  
> nice- they’re ✨complex✨

**Baz**

“Hello Dev,” I nod cheekily, “Niall,” I say, waving a hand, “Nice to see you two.”

“Cut the crap,” Niall sighs, “Give is the crown and we’ll leave you alone.”

“So about that...”

**Simon**

Baz hasn’t come back in awhile, and I climb out of the boat to go look for him, “Baz?”

I hear shuffling and I turn around and see a silhouette, “Oh hey! I was wondering when you would come back..,” I trail off seeing the men that broke the damn instead of Baz.

I back away, “What do you want?”

“Nothing much,” the shorter one says, getting closer, “We just wanted to let you know Tyrannus ran, and we want that fucking crown.”

“I don’t know what you’re-“

“Look, he’s over there,” he points over to the water and I see Baz through the fog, steering the wheel of a stolen ship.

“No...”

The taller one pulls out a knife and he comes closer to me, “And he didn’t give us the crown or let us take him but we could surely get something useful out of _you_.”

I back away and my breath comes out shaky, “W-what?”

“C’mere-“

He’s cut off by someone hitting the back of his head and knocking out his partner after that.

I scream but then I see Penelope standing behind them with a pole in her hands.

**Penelope**

“Simon are you alright?,” I run over to him and grab his arms, but he just lets out a sob.

“He left...Tryannus left and they...,” he collapses into me and weeps.

“I’m so sorry,” I whisper holding him, “Let me take you home okay? We’re going to arrest him alright? Everything’s going to alright.”

**Baz**

I jolt awake, and find my hands tied to the wheel of a ship, “What the _fuck_?”

I let out a groan as I remember Niall and Dev chocking me unconscious, “Mother fucker,” I grumble.

I try to wiggle my hands out of the ropes but they won’t budge. I wonder where Snow is, I hope he’s safe...

I’m still near the coast, so I consider yelling for help however before I can make up my mind another boat rushing to me.

“Oh thank god,” I sigh under my breath, “Hey! I’m stuck-“

“Tyrannus Grimm,” a man with a royal guard uniform hops out of the boat and onto mine, “I have a warrant for your arrest.”

“Wait what?,” I scream as he untangles my hands and cuffs them behind my back, “No! I wasn’t-“

“You’re being charged with trying to fled the country and eight counts of murder,” he says sternly, dragging me to the other boat.

“All of those are false! I swear-“, he cuts me off by roughly throwing me into the boat and kicking me down, “Shut up you _thug_.”

I grit my teeth and shut my eyes, thinking only of Simon.

**Simon**

I don’t understand. Why did he just leave? Was he working with those men all along? Should I even trust Penelope right now?

Father was right, I should’ve never left the tower.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: abuse and blood (i put a warning where that part starts)

**Simon**

Penny reluctantly left me once I told her I could find my way after getting deeper into the woods.

I’m climbing up the tower now, using a ladder I conjured up. Once I get to the top I step inside and I gasp in horror.

**Penelope**

I’m rushing to the jail cells after being told that Tyrannus is getting hanged today. I wouldn’t miss it for the world, honestly.

**Baz**

Two guards are dragging me through the hallway of jail cells when I see Dev and Niall in one of the cells.

“Hey!,” I yell, ripping myself away from the guards and running to the cell, “Where’s Simon! What did you fucking do to him!”

Dev looks up from his spot on the bed and he looks like hell, “Went back home.”

“Dumb bitch guard knocked us out,” Niall chimes in.

The guards that were holding me are back and pulling me away, “What? No! I need to see him! I don’t believe you guys!”

Niall throws his middle finger up as we turn around the corner, “See you in hell Tyrannus!”

I groan and close my eyes as we keep going, “Can’t wait.”

We enter another hallway and the door behind us suddenly slams shut.

The guards holding me look around and go into their fighting stances, “Who goes there!?”

The another door, the one infront of us, slams shut as well and the guards unsheathe their swords.

“What the everloving fuck...,” one of them mumbles, then suddenly, someone from around the corner grabs one of the guards.

“Holy shit!,” the other one yells as the man with the viking hat from ‘Snuggly Goatling’ takes out the guard and steals his sword.

He swiftly takes down the other guard and hands me his sword, “Go on Tryannus, they’re waiting for you outside.”

“Um who-“

“Go! Hurry!”

“Okay!,” I start running down the hall and I run past the other men from the bar. They’re all breaking other people out of their cells and fighting with the guards.

Once I get outside I look around and I’m suddenly cornered by none other Penelope Bunce herself.

** -trigger warning- **

**Simon**

“F-Father?,” I whisper, my hands shaking and my feet stuck to the ground, “Are you alright?”

“Simon!,” he shouts from his place in the middle of the room, “You’re alive!”

I swallow a lump in my throat, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He looks up from his blood stained hands, the pile of broken glass and torn up books, “Lucy.”

“Pardon?”

“Lucy!,” he shouts angrily while pointing a finger at me, “She took you! Your crown! I saved you!”

“Father,” I whisper, holding my arms close to me, “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t make me explain myself twice!,” he grabs at his neck, “I saved you from that palace! But she lured you in! Lucy that bitch! She took you back! But this is your rightful place!”

“W-what?,” I gasp, bumping into the wall behind me, “What do you mean _palace_?”

I jump when he quickly gets up and runs over to me and clenches my hands in his, “You were destined for a life in that awful kingdom! I saved you Simon! I saved you!”

“You...,” I snatch my hands away from his hand push him back, “You didn’t save me! You ruined me! You’re not even my father!”

His face falls and he slaps me across the face, “Shut the fuck up!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: violence (i put a warning where it starts)

**Baz**

I drop the sword and raise my hands, but before I can say anything she speaks.

“Get up on the horse, we’re saving Simon, now hurry up!”

“Wait what-“

“C’mon!,” she yells from ontop of her horse, “Get up here dumbass!”

I do as she says and the horse immediately starts running as fast as it can.

**Penelope**

“There was a creepy man in the woods,” I tell him, “He was picking berries deep in the woods. I asked him if he had seen you, and that reminded him of something...and he yelled Simon’s name. When he ran away from me, a knife fell out of the basket he had.”

“Jesus...no...no...,” he whispers.

I continue, my throat getting dry as we getting closer to our destination, “I didn’t take note of his red stained hands, or of his guilty demeanor until I thought about the murders, and Simon. When I was taking him back home after you left he told me he could find his way by himself but I followed him anyways.”

“And you found the tower.”

“I did. And I left, not putting the pieces together until I realized you were going to die.”

“Dev and Niall they took me...,” he trails off, latching himself closer to me once the trail gets steeper.

“You won’t face charges Tyrannus, I promise.”

“It’s Baz, Basilton Pitch.”

Oh.... _oh_. Everything is starting to make sense.

** trigger-warning **

**Simon**

I’m in a fist fight with Davy when I hear someone yelling. I ignore it, knowing that no one knows we’re here.

“Simon! We’re coming!”

I loose focus of Davy and turn around from excitement. That results in Davy slamming me onto the ground as Baz and Penny climb into the tower.

**Penelope**

I pull out my sword and rush to the crazy man as Baz rushes to Simon, “Get your hands off of him!”

He raises his hands and I walk him to the door while Simon is being cradled by Baz.

Once I have my eyes off him for a second he runs to Baz who’s back is turned to him, and he stabs him in the gut.

**Baz**

I feel the sharp pain in my back and fall onto Simon. He’s screaming as Penelope fights with the man. Everything sounds underwater.

**Penelope**

The man had his knife out to me and his eyes are wild, “You’re a stupid bitch! Just like that crazy Lucy!”

The Queen? Why is he talking about the Queen? “I need you to drop your weapon or the charges _will_ raise when I arrest you-“

“ _If_ you arrest me,” he hisses, coming closer to me, “But wait if,” he shifts over to Baz and Simon, “I kill...,” he jolts over to Simon but before he can do anything, Baz drags him onto the ground.

He fights with him, and the man almost gets Baz’s head but Baz grips his chin and moves him away. He stabs Baz’s shoulder as he gets up onto his knees and Simon is yelling again .


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: violence (i put a lil line where the violence ends)
> 
> this is the last chapter!! follow my instagram for carry on theories, fic updates, and fun times @/mammillariainflames

**Baz**

The crazy git is gripping my shoulders, and I pour the rest of my energy into ripping the knife out and stabbing him with it.

**Simon**

Baz stabs Davy, he gasps in reaction and holds his stomach, standing up, “You stupid piece of shit!”

Davy is standing infront of the window, and he’s gasping for air as Baz falls down on the floor.

Davy yanks the knife out of him and glares at me, “You’re not my son.”

** end of trigger-warning **

**Penelope**

The crazy man falls out of the window and the knife goes down with him. We all stare in shock.

I drop my sword and plop myself on the ground feeling very exhausted.

Simon is holding Baz’s head, and he’s crying, “Baz...no. Look at me don’t do this.”

“Simon,” he smiles as he holds his face.

**Simon**

“No,” I cry, “I- you-“

“It’s okay,” he holds my cheek, “It’s okay Simon.”

I shake my head and put my hands on his chest. I shut my eyes and think.

I think about when we danced, the boat, the lanterns, the look on his face when I leaned him for our kiss...and instead of just _thinking_ about what could make him better, I _know_ what will.

I push everything in my into him, instead of imagining it, or dreaming it, I tell my mind it’s real. I tell myself that he’ll live, even if it takes all the magic out of me.

**Lucy**

I’m sitting in the library when Gareth and Rhys come running in.

“Hello Gareth, Rhys,” I smile at them. They bow and I wave my hand, “No need to be so formal. Do have any news?”

“Yes,” Gareth says, “The Prince has been found.”

“ _What_?”

**Simon**

A woman, with golden blonde hair and big blue eyes comes running from inside the palace, and when she sees me she starts weeping.

When she gets infront of me she holds a hand to her face, “Is it really you?”

I nod, not being able to speak, knowing I would cry if I did.

She sobs, and wraps me into a hug. The embrace feels warm, and natural. I cry into her shoulder, “I missed you mother.”

**Lucy**

He’s a spitting image of me, and he’s beautiful. It feels like it’s been a thousand years since I’ve held him, and I’m thankful I can do it again, “I missed you too, my son.”

**Penelope**

I walk out of the main potraling office and I walk over to the bench Baz is sitting at.

Somehow, Baz was healed by Simon. After weeping on his chest for bit, his hands started to glow, and Baz started to breath again.

I don’t understand what happened, and I don’t know why the glow of Simon’s hands faded away as Baz sat up, but I’m glad he’s still here.

**Baz**

Penelope sit down next to me and hands me a sheet of paper, “You’re a freeman now, _Tryannus_.”

I look at the paper and folds it carefully before placing it in my pocket, “Thanks, Bunce.”

“Don’t sweat it,” she responds, “Are you going to go back to your kingdom? You’re heir to the throne aren’t you?”

“Can’t,” I smirk, “And I wouldn’t even if I could.”

“You’re staying for Simon aren’t you?”

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t leave him.”

“Wow Baz, sounds like you’re in-“

“Shut up Bunce.”

She laughs at me, “It’s a good color on you.”

I roll my eyes, “Thanks.”

**Simon**

Baz and I are sitting out on the bay of the lake we were at, not that long ago.

His arm is wrapped around my waist and my head is resting on his shoulder.

It’s truly magical, him being here safe, and free. And me finding what I’ve been searching for. 

It’s the dream I had buried beneath everything else. The one that no matter how hidden, will always be there. I’m just lucky it came true.

_All those days watching from the windows_

_ All those years outside looking in _

_ All that time never even knowing _

_ Just how blind I've been _

_ Now I'm here blinking in the starlight _

_ Now I'm here suddenly I see _

_ Standing here it's all so clear _

_ I'm where I'm meant to be _

_ And at last I see the light _

_ And it's like the fog has lifted _

_ And at last I see the light _

_ And it's like the sky is new _

_ And it's warm and real and bright _

_ And the world has somehow shifted _

_ All at once everything looks different _

_ Now that I see you. _


End file.
